nicktoonsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Primal Rage: The Newcomers
New Virtuous Beasts Aeronys (voiced by David Kaye) is the God of Discipline and a Virtuous Beast. A giant Nyctosaurus, Aeronys commands a colony of Nyctosaurs, including his mate. Aeronys is endowed with a cry that controls the thoughts of lesser beings like humans outright and temporarily disorients other Draconians. Other weapons include his sharp beak, used in his Fury Ripper, and his long, trademark swordlike crest. In flight, he is almost a match for Talon in linear speed, and he is slightly more agile due to his ability to move more fluidly in three dimensions via flight. His territory is the Sheer Cliffs, a steep series of desert cliffs. Faith Chamberlain (portrayed by Kyra Caldwell) is the partner of Aeronys. Like Aeronys, she is endowed with a cry that controls the thoughts of lesser beings like humans outright and temporarily disorients other Draconians. Other weapons include her sharp daggers, used in his Light Ripper, and his long, trademark swordlike crest. She can control light. Kyruni (voiced by Amy Birmbaum) is the Goddess of Natural Disasters and, surprisingly, given the aspect she represents, a Virtuous Beast. A Spinosaurus, many of her attacks involve weather, such as her unblockable Lighting Call or Hurricane Winds. As the God of Natural Disasters, the people of the coast worship her, for it is said a hurricane will come if they anger her. She is mostly a kind and fair goddess, defending her people from any Draconian with ill inentions for his people. Her territory is the Coast. Once a city by the water, it is now a strange beach with a jungle and running river. Ella Diphthong (portrayed by Haven Twyford) Kok'Toll (voiced by Keith Leak) is the God of Winds. His people make sacrifices to him every year at the same time, and if they do not, he will destroy their village in a rage. He is a greedy god, wanting more and more every year or so. If any other Draconian trespasses on his territory, he will fight to the death to drive them out, and will do so without hesitation. That said, Kok'Toll is another of the Virtuous Beasts, being, along with Sauron, one of the anti-heros of the group. His attacks involve either his control of winds, such as his Wind Whip finisher, or his thumb claws, such as his Claw Gash. His territory is known as Near The Jungles, and its name is rather self-explanatory, being a forested area on the edge of a dense rainforest. Parabellum (voiced by Olivia Sui) is the Goddess of Conflict, and, like Kyruni, is a Virtuous Beast despite the fact that she represents an aspect usually associated with negative connotations. A Carcharodontosaurus, she exists for the sole purpose to have the complete respect of the other Draconians. All who do not either fear, respect, admire, or worship her, will feel her rash. As such, she joins Sauron and Kok'Toll as one of the anti-heroes among the Virtuous Beasts. Parabellum attacks with tooth and claw with her Rake Kick and Drag Throw, and her Grande acts much like a variation on Sauron's Cranium Crusher, only instead of using her thick skull to deliver a punishing uppercut, Parabellum brings it hammering down on her opponent's spine. Her territory is the Great Mountains. New Destructive Beasts Ivy (voiced by Veronica Taylor) is the Goddess of Temptation. A Lycaenops, she, like Aeronys, has a voice that can twist an opponent's thoughts. However, her voice is much more powerful, effecting even other Draconians to a greater extent, causing them to follow her or fight amongst themselves. A master of lies and deception, Ivy doesn't wish to rule the world or to restore peace, but to place herself in a satisfying position. In this way, she is but a loose member of the Evil Beasts, only cooperating with them when it suits her own needs, and caring little for the other evildoers. In battle, Ivy attacks mostly with her mighty jaws, with attacks like her Bonecrusher and Running Bite; she also has decent long-range capability with her lightning-charged Bolt attack, and can make enemies think twice with her Tempt, leaving them wide open to counterattacks unless they manage to occupy their minds with something else. She can use telekinesis. Ivy's territory is the Oasis, a lush patch in the middle of the desert. Tooth (voiced by Ian Hecox) is the God of Intelligence, and an Evil Beast. He is the chieftan of the great Troodon Tribe, and very cunning. He is also very swift, almost a match for Talon in speed. Overall, he is almost an evil mirror of the God of Survival- whereas Talon is Virtuous, Tooth is Evil; wheras Talon embodies an instinctual essence, Tooth embodies one relying on the mind. And there is a distinct similarity in their name- Tooth and Talon. Tooth, like his Virtuous counterpart, attacks mostly using his claws, with attacks like his Sickle Slash and Sickle Pounce, and can also use his great speed to ram his opponents in his unblockable Sonic Speed attack. Tooth's territory is the Great Savannah, which consists of some large plains, some forests, and a nice sized river. Tyronk (voiced by Anthony Padilla) is the God of Carnage, and, as his name implies, is an Evil Beast. A four-armed Tyrannotitan, he makes sure he is everything his title implies, often going on rampages for the hell of it. He is irascible and has an exceedingly short temper, and will gladly take any excuse to cause a bloodbath. In battle, Tyronk focuses mostly on brutally overpowering his foes, with moves like his Devastator, Head Breaker, and Spinal Crunch. His territory is the Dead Cliffs, a treacherous mountainous region of cliffs, canyons, and crags- not to be confused with Blizzards Domain. Though he doesn't show it, let alone admit it, he fears Armadon the most out of all the Virtuous Beast, because his physical attacks hardly do anything on account of Armadon's thick spiky armor. Category:Science Fiction